


A Warm Winter’s Day

by Bellagia8, Killerqueengigi (Bellagia8)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snow Day, and a little bit of smut, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Killerqueengigi
Summary: Ben comes back in from a cold day and sees Gwil is prepared for a good cuddle.Written for Get Down Give Joy!
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Warm Winter’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincoffeegirl515](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/gifts).



> Hey all!! Hope you all enjoy the story and may you all get warm cuddles like Ben!

“Bloody hell...” Ben whispered as he came in. Snow was stuck to his jacket and hat. He took off his gloves putting them near the header to dry and warm up. A shiver ram through his body. 

“Hey you...” Gwil said taking his lover’s hand in his he instantly noticed the coldness of it.

“Christ, you’re like ice” Gwil said taking Ben into his arms and rubbing his hands up and down Ben’s arms and back.

Ben sighed softly taking the moment in feeling the warm hands on him. The barest hint of cinnamon and apple scent radiating from his lover’s neck. Tender kisses being peppered on his face gently. Ben was complete putty in Gwil’s arms.

“Let’s get you in bed...” Gwil whispered.

Ben could never say no to that. Before he knew it he was under the covers work Gwil spooning him from behind. Their bodies touching every inch of each other’s. 

“Mm this is lovely. Thank you” Ben purred turning over to snuggle against Gwil’s chest.

Gwil smiled.

“Anything for you love. Can you believe Christmas is only a few days away?” Gwil cooed stroking Ben’s hair melting at how gentle he was.

“I know. I’m excited. Our families will be so happy” Ben hums.

Gwil hummed and nodded leaning down to kiss him gently. Ben kisses back slowly running his fingers through Gwil’s hair making him purr knowing his sweet spot. Gwil snuck his hand under Ben’s shirt slowly rubbing up reaching his chest his nails digging gently on Ben’s smooth skin.

Ben closed his eyes sighing in pure bliss, the gentle touch making him shiver and warming him up at the same time. He gasped when he felt one of Gwil’s fingers circling around his nipple.

“Gwil...” Ben moaned softly opening his eyes seeing Gwil smile down at him.

“Yessss..?” Gwil hummed acting innocent. 

Ben huffed.

“Don’t just tease me. Do something!” Ben groaned, eyes desperate.

Gwil chucked and leans down kissing Ben passionately, his tongue gliding against Ben’s bottom lip to which Ben opens his mouth letting Gwil in.

They make out for what seems like hours finally breaking for air.

“Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous” Gwil whispered in Ben’s ear stroking his cheek.

“Stop...” Ben blushes.

Before he could say anything else he felt Gwil’s lips on his neck.

“Never” 

Ben gasps softly as he felt teeth running along his neck teasingly.

“You. You’re gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, talented, and most of all, mine” Gwil hummed punctuating each word with a kiss. 

Ben teared up squeezing Gwil’s hand.

“I love you” Ben said reaching up to stroke Gwil’s cheek. He felt warmer and safer than ever. 

Gwil smiled and looked into Ben’s eyes, he felt so damn lucky that this beautiful man was with him for life. 

“And I love you”


End file.
